


Точки над i

by EstateGiallo



Series: Жизнь после побега [4]
Category: Farsantes
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstateGiallo/pseuds/EstateGiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После оправдания Педро Гильермо возвращается в Буэнос-Айрес преподавать, а в университете есть кто-то, кому он очень интересен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точки над i

Как же его бесит этот тип!

Гильермо скосил глаза в сторону стойки раздачи. Кажется, ему снова не удалось нормально пообедать. Франко Назаррэ, его личная Немезида, был тут как тут. А ведь он только начал, подумалось с тоской. И какой идиот поставил им в расписании одни и те же часы?!

Это белобрысое чучело буквально преследовало его с первого дня возвращения на факультет. Правда, Гильермо, что называется, первый начал – в тот день потерял чувство времени, увлекся и задержал занятие на пятнадцать минут, и занял таким образом всю перемену и отхапал еще кусочек лекции Назаррэ. Это, собственно, и стало поводом для знакомства. Потом оно продолжилось - Гильермо взбесили раскаты хохота, мешавшие ему читать лекцию, он заглянул в соседний класс и увидел, что перед аудиторией кривляется не кто иной, как Назаррэ, напомнивший ему дрессированную обезьянку. Отчитав поганца и напоследок должным образом хлопнув дверью, Гильермо был уверен, что теперь тот запомнит его навсегда, и не ошибся. Только, к сожалению, эффекта дождался прямо противоположного. Он-то надеялся, что скандальный тон покажет, что с ним лучше не связываться, а в итоге…

«В итоге, - подумал он мрачно, вновь скашивая глаза к стойке и проклиная быстроту продвижения очереди, - в итоге вот». 

На следующий день после скандала Назаррэ подсел к нему за обедом, любезно поставив Гильермо в известность, что не любит есть один. Формально прогонять его повода не было, и Гильермо пришлось компанию потерпеть. На следующий день это повторилось, на третий опять.

Он и сам не мог понять, чем же Франко так его раздражает. Даже пытался искать в нем положительные стороны – ведь как-никак они будут сталкиваться здесь друг с другом столько времени. Ученики Франко любили, коллеги вроде бы относились к нему ровно. Фабиан, который вернулся в университет, поменял факультет и учился теперь праву, был от Назаррэ в полном восторге. Гильермо, даже после недавнего приключения, восторгаться Франко никак не мог.

Увязался тот за ним случайно. Их общая ученица за каким-то чертом взяла на хранение кусты конопли, и Гильермо пришлось срочно вытаскивать ее из передряги. Франко помог ему. Пока Гильермо заговаривал зубы полицейским перед домом девицы, Франко забрал коноплю, перебравшись через забор в сад. 

Ученице-то это, может, и помогло, но для Гильермо ситуация ухудшилась. Франко после этого, видимо, счел отношения между ними совсем уж приятельскими. Количество встреч с ним в коридорах факультета увеличилось вдвое. Франко с Гильермо теперь только что в туалет не ходил. Кроме того, он то и дело приглашал его на кофе. Гильермо вежливо отказывался, ссылаясь на дела, но Франко, кажется, и не думал отставать.

Ну и в самом деле – как же его грамотно послать? С Хосе когда-то удалось разрешить ситуацию малой кровью, но тот был тактичен, а Франко навязчив. И явно заинтересовался им так сильно, что отказывался воспринимать намеки. Или был так уверен в своей неотразимости? 

А Педро, кажется, забеспокоился в прошлый раз, когда ждал Гильермо в машине перед университетом и увидел, как он выходит с Франко. Не то чтобы тот ревновал всерьез, но пребывание в Буэнос Айресе сказывалось на душевном состоянии сьелито не так чтобы уж благоприятно, и Гильермо не хотел давать ему ни одного лишнего повода расстроиться. Подумав о Педро, он почувствовал такую нежность, что совершенно забыл про Франко, коварно подбирающегося к его столику с едой. 

\- Привет! Наши посиделки за обедом уже превратились в традицию! – радостно сообщил тот.

Гильермо мысленно застонал. Он коротко поздоровался, показывая, что весь увлечен спагетти, но тут зазвонил телефон. 

\- Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что у нас сегодня обед по случаю годовщины регистрации, - серьезно сказал Хосе.

\- Учитывая, что за два дня ты и Хуан напомнили мне об этом четыре раза, нет, не помню.

\- В четыре часа. 

Слышать голос Хосе было приятно, и думать про него и Хуана тоже было приятно. И вечер в их компании обещал быть приятным тоже. Гильермо представил себе Хосе – наверняка тот стоит сейчас с лопаткой в фартуке у плиты. С невозмутимым, как всегда, лицом. Гильермо улыбнулся, вспоминая, как тот пытался казаться таким же невозмутимым на регистрации три года назад. Но не получалось. 

\- Я помню, - сказал он. 

Франко поглядывал на него с нескрываемым любопытством. 

\- За тобой заедет Педро или мне Хуана прислать?

\- Нет, Педро. 

\- Хорошо. 

Хосе отключился, и Гильермо бросил мобильник на стол. 

\- Вечер с друзьями, - пояснил он, пресекая очередное приглашение на кофе. 

\- Приятно видеть, когда ты улыбаешься, - сказал Франко. 

Гильермо вдруг стало его жаль. 

\- Да, в моей жизни есть люди, которые заставляют меня улыбаться. 

«Ну же, спроси меня, один я или нет, и вопрос решен», - подумал он. Ведь не ошибся же он и Франко действительно нужно именно это? Если, конечно, тот сам понимает, что ему нужно… 

Но Франко посмотрел на него долгим, неожиданно пронзительным взглядом, как будто бы сам все понял, и почему-то не спросил. 

В половине четвертого Гильермо вышел из аудитории. Франко ждал его напротив. При взгляде на него Гильермо стало почти что нехорошо. Кажется, он ошибся, и тот так ничего и не понял, а он совершенно не понимал, как взаимодействовать с ним.

\- Послушай, - сказал Франко, - я тут подумал, мы с тобой разговариваем все время урывками за обедом в кафе или на переменах, я приглашаю тебя на кофе как раз тогда, когда тебе некогда. А ведь нам есть, о чем поговорить. Может, ты выберешь…

Со стороны лестницы послышались шаги. Гильермо обернулся – по коридору шел Педро. У него перехватило дыхание – так тот был хорош. В белой рубашке и бархатном темно-коричневом пиджаке – этот цвет так шел к его зеленым с коричневыми крапинками глазам, и с прежней короткой стрижкой, которую вернул себе, когда они перестали скрываться. 

\- Гильермо? – переспросил Франко.

Гильермо повернулся к нему:  
\- А? Что? Прости, я не уловил сути…

Педро подошел к ним.

\- Мой муж Педро Бегхьо – профессор Франко Назаррэ, - выпалил Гильермо. 

Большие, прекрасные глаза Педро стали еще больше. Франко издал смешок, видимо, пытаясь справиться с волнением. 

\- Очень приятно, - сказали они в один голос, пожимая друг другу руки. 

\- Ты мне что-то говорил, прости, я перебил тебя, - обратился Гильермо к Франко.

\- Нет, нет, ничего срочного, - заверил тот, - потом поговорим. Я на самом деле кое-что забыл в аудитории, мне надо забрать… книгу. 

Он покивал головой и быстро ушел в класс, расположенный в дальнем конце коридора. 

\- Ну, и что это было? – поинтересовался Педро. – Представление для этого типа? 

\- Представление? – переспросил Гильермо, чувствуя, что начинает заводиться. – Хочешь – считай это представлением. 

\- Нет, не хочу, - спокойно сказал Педро. – Поцелуй меня.

\- Что? Ты с ума сошел! Прямо здесь? – Гильермо растерянно оглянулся, но коридор, разумеется, был пуст – шли пары.

\- Ну же, Грациани, ты фактически сделал мне предложение – имей смелость повторить его в той форме, в которой я его хочу.

\- Я – что?

\- А нет? – со смехом переспросил Педро. 

Гильермо перевел взгляд с его пиджака на пыльное окно и обратно. Педро терпеливо ждал. Сказать «нет» не поворачивался язык, и словно что-то застряло в горле… Он знал, чувствовал, как свое собственное, что это будет для Педро. Но «да»? Черт возьми, первые два раза в его жизни это было куда легче. Так трудно решиться, а ведь они вместе уже пять лет. И как будто это что-то меняет!

Меняет, да, подумал он. Меняет, потому что… больше доверия, больше любви. 

Он хотел было сказать «Иди сюда, дурачок», как когда-то, давным-давно, после объяснения относительно первого поцелуя, но слова снова застряли в горле и он просто сказал: «Да».

Потом притянул Педро к себе и поцеловал в губы, чувствуя, как теряет остатки самообладания вместе с дыханием. Прижался всем телом, словно пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, чувствуя на спине горячие ладони. Провел пальцами по небритой щеке, очертил линию скулы, чувствуя, как Педро подставляется под ласку, поцеловал поочередно в уголки глаз, выдохнул то, что не говорил почти никогда:  
\- Любовь моя. 

И добавил нежно:  
\- Такой красивый.

Они отстранились друг от друга мгновенно, как только в конце коридора хлопнула дверь. Что-что, подумал Гильермо, прежде чем Педро увлек его по коридору за собой, а объясняться с Франко ему теперь точно не придется.


End file.
